


Une photo d'antan

by EcrirePourVivre



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Newt is an old man, Post-Canon, Rolf POV
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcrirePourVivre/pseuds/EcrirePourVivre
Summary: Une photo, quand on y réfléchit bien, c'est une porte ouverte sur le passé, l'instantané d'un moment éteint qui ne reviendra pas. Une photo, c'est un souvenir, sans en être vraiment un. Mais cette photo-là, cette photo particulière, c'est la seule chose qui reste au vieil homme qu'est devenu Norbert Dragonneau.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 8





	Une photo d'antan

**Une photo d'antan**

Rolf Dragonneau se faufila dehors, loin du reste de sa famille. Il n’avait, bien sûr, rien contre ses parents, ses oncles, ses tantes.

Mais, dans le jardin, il savait qu’il trouverait son grand père. Et son grand-père…

Son grand père était son modèle. Son grand père était l’homme qui lui racontait des histoires merveilleuses, son grand père était son héros.

C’était son grand père qui lui avait transmis sa passion de la nature, sa passion des animaux, sous la forme d’une lourde valise de cuir aux bords usés par le temps. C’était son grand père qui lui avait appris à reconnaître, à soigner, et à prendre soin, de chaque créature qu’elle renfermait.

Rolf avait, avec son grand père, une relation qui approchait le fusionnel. Il aimait ses parents, évidemment. Mais ce n’était pas la même chose.

Il n’eut besoin de ne faire quelque pas, se frayant un chemin entre les branches basses et désordonnées des arbres du jardin, pour le trouver, assis sur sa chaise en osier, le regard perdu dans une petite mare limpide. Il portait, comme toujours, son long manteau bleu, rapiécé, élimé, certainement aussi vieux que lui, et dont, pourtant, il n’arrivait jamais à se détacher. Ses cheveux, d’un blanc opalescent, encadraient son visage parcheminé de boucles éparse. Il avait toujours, malgré le poids des années, cette espèce de charme fragile, éphémère, éthéré.

Rolf n’eut pas besoin de beaucoup s’avancer pour savoir qu’il tenait entre ses longues mains noueuses une vieille, très vieille photo de grand-mère, alors qu’elle exerçait encore en tant qu’Auror au Macusa.

Son grand père gardait toujours cette photo avec lui, depuis des années, maintenant. Il ne la quittait jamais. Parfois, il semblait qu’il ne savait plus vraiment qui était cette femme. Il la fixait, longuement, de son regard si bleu, si clair, si triste. Ses doigts tremblants en parcouraient le contour du visage. Et puis, après quelques minutes, il finissait immanquablement par murmurer…

« Des yeux de salamandres… »

Et il pleurait. Juste une larme solitaire, qui roulait le long de sa joue trop pâle parsemée de tâche de rousseur.

Rolf voyait toujours, à ce moment-là, qu’il se souvenait de nouveau. Mais il n’en parlait jamais. Sa mère le lui avait interdit. Elle disait qu’il ne fallait pas, que grand père était vieux, fatigué, et qu’il y avait des jours où il ne voulait pas se souvenir que grand-mère était morte.

Pourtant, grand-mère était morte depuis très longtemps, maintenant. Il y avait presque quarante ans. Une enquête qui avait mal tournée, et qui l’avait fauchée au beau milieu de sa vie.

Son père lui disait souvent que sa mort avait bouleversé son grand père. Qu’il n’avait jamais été quelqu’un de vraiment ouvert, mais que la disparition brutale de « Tina » l’avait proprement soufflé. Qu’il avait enfermé son cœur et qu’il avait jeté la clé.

Son père disait aussi qu’il n’avait jamais été proche du sien, à cause de cela. Parce que grand-mère est morte quand il était jeune, très jeune, et que grand père s’était réfugié dans sa valise. Qu’il n’en sortait quasiment plus. Qu’il ne disait plus rien. Qu’il ne s’intéressait plus à rien, si ce n’était à ses créatures. Qu’il passait ses jours à fixer sa vieille photo, découpée dans un journal, et en oubliait de voir son fils.

Mais cela, Rolf avait du mal à le croire. Il voyait bien que grand père aimait son fils. Il se souvenait de la lumière qui s’allumait, autrefois, dans les orbes aigue-marine de son regard, lorsque son père accomplissait la moindre petite chose. Il se souvenait de toutes les histoires que grand père racontait – de toutes ces histoires où son père était le héros.

Peut-être qu’en effet, grand père passait trop de temps dans le passé, dans ces photos de gens à qui il avait survécu bien malgré lui. Grand-mère, Jacob, Queenie. Mais il fut un temps où grand père savait aussi vivre dans le présent.

C’était différent, maintenant. Mais ce n’était pas de sa faute. Son père avait eu raison en soulignant le fait que grand-père se réfugiait dans sa valise. C’était vrai.

Seulement, maintenant, grand père était trop vieux, trop fatigué, trop courbaturé pour cela Une vie entière passée à chevaucher, à soigner des créatures fantastiques, magnifiques, mais puissantes. Il en payait le prix, à présent.

Et, privé de sa valise, son grand père ne vivait plus. Bien sûr, il y descendait encore, parfois, avec son petit fils. Mais il ne pouvait plus s’approcher des créatures les plus imposantes. Les Niffleurs étaient trop rapides pour lui. La valise, trop grande pour être parcourue sur ses jambes tremblantes.

Alors, peu à peu, il cessa d’y descendre. Et, plus le temps passait, plus son esprit s'évadait dans le seul refuge qui lui restait désormais – le passé.

Son grand père n’était plus vraiment avec eux, désormais. Il y avait même des jours où il ne les reconnaissait pas, ni son père, ni sa mère, ni lui. Il y avait des jours où le passé lui-même ne signifiait plus rien. Des jours où c’était comme si Porpentina Goldstein, Théseus Dragonneau n’avait jamais existé.

Des jours où Norbert Dragonneau lui-même n’était plus qu’un nom lointain et inconnu.

Mais il finissait toujours par se souvenir. Il n’oubliait jamais vraiment, jamais totalement.

Il y avait toujours un moment où il voyait de nouveau, vraiment, les personnes qui étaient devant lui. Où il souriait à son fils, à sa belle-fille. Où il ébouriffait les cheveux de son petit-fils, et racontait une histoire.

Mais ces jours-là, ces moments-là, devenait de plus en plus rare. Parfois, il partait pendant des heures, interminables, fixant sa photo, sans même vraiment la voir.

Cela dérangeait son père, cela dérangeait sa mère, qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire.

Ça ne dérangeait pas Rolf.

Lorsque cela devait arriver, il s’asseyait à côté de son grand-père, tenant l’une de ses longues mains sèches dans la sienne, et lui parlait. Il lui parlait de tout et de rien à la fois. Il lui racontait ce qu’il avait fait de ses journées, il lui détaillait ce que les Niffleurs avaient volé, il commentait le paysage. Il parlait, simplement, racontait des histoires, lui aussi. Elles n’étaient peut-être pas aussi belles, aussi passionnantes que celle de son grand père. Mais c’était les siennes.

Parce qu’il aimait son grand père, de tout son cœur. Parce que son grand père était son modèle, son héros, et que c’était la moindre des choses qu’il puisse faire pour lui.

Aujourd’hui, apparemment, était l’un de ces jours. Mais, cette fois-ci, Rolf n’eut pas besoin d’exécuter son petit rituel.

Déjà, dans les yeux clairs, s’allumaient, peu à peu, l’éclat de la reconnaissance, alors que les traits du visage de grand-mère reprenaient leurs sens. Il l’entendit murmurer, tout doucement, de sa voix cassé, chevrotante, avec un petit sourire un peu rêveur, un peu lointain, atrocement triste, alors qu’il se souvenait qu’il n’était pas censé le dire, mais que, malgré, les mots sortaient…

« Des yeux de salamandres… »

Et le sourire vacilla, sans pour autant s’effondrer. Des larmes tremblotèrent au bord de ses longs cils blancs. L’une d’entre elle pointa, roula, doucement, longuement, scintillante de lumière, pour choir et s’éclater en rosace humide sur la joue de la femme sur la photo.

Alors, Rolf s’avança. Il savait que ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire lui avait été expressément interdit. Mais il n’était pas très doué pour respecter les interdits, surtout lorsqu’il pouvait espérer alléger le fardeau de quelqu’un.

Il s’assit en tailleur devant son grand père, lui adressant un sourire éblouissant. Norbert le lui rendit, au travers de ses larmes qu’il ravalait déjà – et ce sourire, aussi bref soit-il, l’illumina tout à fait. Pendant un instant, ce fut de nouveau un jeune homme qui lui souriait.

Rolf saisit l’une de ses mains dans la sienne, avec précaution. Il savait, il le croyait, ce qu’il devait faire.

Il y avait une histoire que grand père ne racontait jamais, jamais. Maintenant, il était temps de l’entendre.

« Grand père, parle-moi d’elle. »

Le vieil homme sourit doucement. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il serra en retour la main de son petit-fils.

**FIN**


End file.
